Maybe I was Wrong
by The Number XIII fans
Summary: Sora and Riku was having a trouble at Halloween day. There a heartless who almost ruin the festival! They must stop the heartless and find who was controlling the heartless. Friendship and Romance! R&R.


**Author Note :** Happy Halloween! This story I make because I was wonder what it feel going to Halloween festival at school. So I think it feel like my story when Halloween day came.  
I want to tell you guys something! My first language is not English! So please tell me if something wrong with my fic!  
Please read and review my story!!

**Summary**: Sora and Riku was having a trouble at Halloween day. There a heartless who almost ruin the festival! They must stop the heartless and find who was controlling the heartless. Friendship and Romance!! R&R.

**

* * *

Maybe I was wrong to**

It already a few year past since I defeat Xemnes. I and the other were going to our own world. We were back to the usual day just before the heartless appear in this world. Back to normal life...

Sometime I miss my old day, hunting heartless together with Donald and Goofy. I really miss them, life school was so boring, but I really glad I can go back to Destiny Island again. I can be together with my family again. They were worry so much about me because in my journey I never meet them, I also not telling them what I was doing in other world. There no heartless anymore, so I don't need to tell them. It really peaceful without heartless...

"Wow... I cannot wait for Halloween day!!" Said some girl with red hair, she was cheerful.

"Yeah Kairi! I hope this year was cool." I become excited.

"This year, I guess I will wear a costume as a witch. How about you and Riku?"

"I think I will become a vampire, but Riku... I don't know..."

"I will so curios what kind of costume he will wear!" She looks curios.

"Yeah me to Kairi, he doesn't want to tell me what his costume was."

We were walking to the class, we see Riku was doing something with his paper, but when he see us came, he was hiding it. I was wondering, if he drawing something?

"Morning." he was smiling.

"Morning." I and Kairi said in the same time.

"What are you hiding Riku?" Kairi was so curios.

"Nothing, I was drawing something. You two cannot see it because it was a secret."

"Aw... came on, can peek it a little?"

"Nope, tomorrow is Halloween day. You two can see it at Halloween day, must wait till tomorrow."

"Sora says something to him." Kairi was looking at me.

Uh... what should I say? "Um..."

"Well?" Riku was smirk.

I begin to confuse because don't know what to say... "Can we..."

"Yes? What is it?" he was starring at me now, it make me awkward.

"Uh... ignore it Kairi?" I look at her.

Kairi sighed. "Okay... if you said so..."

We see the teacher enter this class room. "Okay student, get back to your own chair." we were start study...

xXxXxXxXx

At lunch time, we headed to the cafe together. I see Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus was eat lunch at here to. We decide to join them and talk about Halloween day.

"You know, I will be a fairy this year! Tidus and Wakka will become a pirate again this year..." Selphie was sighing.

"Hey Sora, don't you think it was strange there a fairy at Halloween day?" Tidus was laughing a little.

Before I answer his question, Selphie was cut it. "But it stills a costume!!" She looks mad a little.

"But it's Halloween day Selphie!"

"I know! But doesn't that mean must always a scary costume!"

They were fighting for a few minute...

"Okay you two..." Wakka was trying to stoping them. "...If you two keep fighting the same thing, it wills no end."

"But!!" they said in the same time.

"Guys... just stop it okay?" Riku was trying to help Wakka.

I also try to help. "Tomorrow is Halloween guys, we should have fun not sadness right? So please stop fighting."

"Okay..." They were looking at each other, they were apologizing each other.

"That better!" I said it with smile. "We should go back to class, before the teacher came..."

They were agreeing, we headed to our class together. In our way to class, Selphie and Tidus were fighting again. What can we do was only sighing to see them were fighting.

xXxXxXxXx

School time over, we were headed to our own home…

"See you tomorrow!" Kairi was saying good bye to us.

"Kay…" I was smiling.

My way and Riku was same, so we use to go walk together…

"Hey Riku, why you were not asking me about my costume. Don't you want to know?"

"Well~ I think I just wait to know it. Anyway, Halloween day was tomorrow."

"Oh…" we become silent in the rest of our way…

Lately, my relationship with Riku was strange. He or I rarely talk, we never fight or something. So why our relationship become strange?

"See you tomorrow Sora." He was heading to different way.

"Kay…"

I was entering my house, suddenly I smell something good when I entering my house. It look like mom was cooking something, it looks like it was a cake.

"I home mom!"

I headed to the kitchen, I see my mom was baking same cake. I grab a glass of water and drink it.

"How is your day dear?" my mom was asking me.

"Like usual, nothing different. But I think tomorrow will be cool. Every one on the school was so excited about tomorrow! Mom, can I go home at midnight tomorrow?"

"That alright dear, it was only once each year anyway." My mom was smiling.

"Thank you mom. Is the cake for tomorrow?"

"That right dear, you know tomorrow kids will come to all house for candies or cakes."

"Yeah I know… I think I will prepare my costume for tomorrow." I headed to my room.

It took a lot time to prepare all the accessories for my costume. "The fake teeth… the mask…" I was checking again if something still missing. "I guess done…"

"Sora! It dinner time!" my mom was calling me.

"Okay!!"

I head out from my room and go to kitchen. I see my dad already home. "Welcome home dad."

"Yeah… how is your day Sora." He was asking the same question like my mom.

"Like usual." I said the same answer.

"Do you want some coffee dad?"

"Yeah and still with a little sugar Sora." He was smiling at me.

"Kay…" I head to kitchen and make a coffee for my dad. After that we eat together.

While we eat, my parent was asking me something. They ask about my costume, they were asking if I need a help or something. Well, since I back to Destiny Island, I was rarely asked they help because I could handle it by my self. From my homework, money (Sora have a lot money after his long journey) and now my costume. I become independent because my long journey.

"You sure you don't need anything else?" they were asking me again.

"Yes, I was so sure." I was smiling to them.

I was helping my mom cleaning the table and washing dirty dish. After done I head to my room and then go to sleep.

xXxXxXxXx

I open my eyes, I see the sun light came from my window. I see what time is, it was 6 AM. I headed to my bath room and take a bath. I turn on my shower, the warm water was flowing down to my body. The water feels so warm and good…

"Today is Halloween day…" I was murmuring to my self.

Yeah, Halloween festival was tonight, but I still have a school in this morning. I drying my body with towel and wearing my uniform. I head out from my room and go to kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning mom." I took a seat. "Is dad not waking up yet?"

"He was taking a bath." My moms give me a sandwich.

"Thank…"

After I had done eat my food, I headed out to go school. "I'm going mom."

"Be careful dear…"

When I go out from my house, I see Riku was waiting me outside.

"Morning..."

"Morning to, did you already prepare your costume for tonight Riku?" we walk together.

"Yup, how about you?"

"Done…"

We were silent in the rest of our way. Before we enter the front gate school, we see someone was waiting us.

"Good morning guys!" She said cheerly.

"Good morning Kai." Kai was Kairi nick name, sometime we use to call her by her nick name.

We entering the front gate school together, when we want to go to our class room, suddenly Tidus, Selphie and Wakka were running to our way.

"Guys! We hear last night there was a ghost on class!" Tidus said.

"Yeah! The ghost was appearing and a teacher saw it! It appears in our class last night!" Selphie was so excited. "The Ghost looks like a boy who was around our age! The ghost was attacking that teacher, but the teacher was escape from that ghost. Maybe the ghost will appear tonight!"

"Maybe we could catch that ghost, maybe that ghost was fake and only try afraid all the people." Said Wakka while wondering.

"Catch… a ghost?" Riku was wondering. "I don't think ghost doesn't axis guys…" Riku was sighing.

"But ghost was really axis Riku…" I say it with smile.

"Did you ever meet a ghost Sora?" They were wondering.

"Kinda…"

"Where?" they were asking the same time.

"Somewhere, but not in Destiny Island."

"Aw… you must be kidding!" Said Selphie not believing me.

I was chuckle a little. "It up to you want to believing me or not. Let head to class, the teacher almost came…"

We all head to class…

xXxXxXxXx

At lunch time Kairi were asking me about what I saying this morning about '_Ghost is really axis'_.

"Yup, I meet a ghost at Halloween Town, they not danger but they were only try to scare me. That place was full kind of stuff about Halloween, it really cool every time you go to other place. There also has a Christmas Town, I meet Santa clause there."

"Wow… that cool. I wish I could meet Santa clause to!" she was jealous a little. "By the way, where's Riku? I thought he was eat lunch to with us."

"I don't know, I think he was doing something in class. I see him still there when we head to café." I was sighing. "I wonder what he was doing in class. I think I will check him, is that alright I leaving you here for a while?"

"Yeah, I will waiting you guys here." She was smile.

I leaving her in café and I headed to class. I see Riku was doing something, it like he was checking something in class. I wonder what he was looking.

"What are you doing Riku?" I walk in to class.

"… I smell darkness when the classes start. It only for a while, after that I don't smell it anymore…"

"Really? Is the darkness was strong?" I begin to worry, is there still a heartless in Destiny Island after I close the path?

"Yes… but not strong as Xemnes." He was sighing. "I guess it no use if I still searching around here…"

"Hm… then let go to the café, Kairi is waiting us there."

"Yeah…"

xXxXxXxXx

After the school over, Riku said he don't smell any darkness again after lunch. I hope the darkness was disappearing so we don't have to worry about what happen tonight.

Like usual I and Riku walk together to our own home. We were silent and not talking about something. Try to find a topic but it looks like there nothing interesting…

"See you at night festival Sora." He was headed to different way.

"Yeah…" I sighed. Why it was so hard to find a good topic.

I enter my house, it looks like the cake my mom bake yesterday was running out. "I home mom!"

"Welcome home dear!" she said from the kitchen.

I walk to the kitchen. "Need any help?" my mom seem busy, he was baking another cake.

"Yes dear, you came in the right time! Can you mix the flour and eggs?" she was giving me the flour and eggs.

"Kay…" I do just like she said. "I guess your cake was really delicious mom, you should try to sell it on Christmas…"

"Thank you dear, maybe I should try sell it on Christmas once…" She was smiling at me.

"You should mom…" I also smile. "I think I done mix it. Is there still something you need me to help you? Like buy a sugar or anything?"

"No, I think I don't need your help any more dear, it all done. Should you prepare for tonight? You only have a few hours before the festival." My mom was remaining me.

"It alright mom, what I need to do for tonight just wearing a costume. Are you really sure don't need my help anymore?"

"Yes, now you the one should be preparing for tonight. Because this day only one time each year."

"Well… okay then…" I head to my room.

xXxXxXxXx

_Night came…_

I head out from my house and go to the school, the festival was at the school. I see everyone was wearing a scary costume, like zombie, mummy, Dracula and still more…

It hard to find my friend, but I could find Selphie easily. Because It really different then other kids, she was become a fairy just like she said. It looks like she was with Tidus and Wakka. Those two become a pirate just like Selphie said. I was walking to them.

"Hey guys!" I was calling them.

"Hey Sora, your costume was cool! Is that a fake teeth?" Selphie was looking at me.

"Thank, do you guys see Riku or Kairi?"

"Nope." They were said in the same time.

"Hey Sora, would you came with me to the horror house? I hear that place was really dark and spooky!" Tidus was asking me. "Selphie and Wakka don't want to go there and it not fun to go alone…"

"Kay! That place must be cool!" I become excited.

"Great! Then let's go now!"

I was following Tidus to that place, just like he said it really dark, but not to spooky for me. It looks like this place was spooky enough for Tidus, he look so scare if someone came and surprising him. I want to laugh each time I see him screaming because someone scaring him, but I try to hold it. This place may dark but not to spooky as Halloween Town.

"You shouldn't be that scare Tidus, it only a fake ghost, not real."

"B…but still damnly scary for me! The background sound also making me nervous…" He was holding my shoulder. I could tell he was shaking right now, I could feel from his hand was shaking while holding me. "W… why you not scare at all Sora?"

"Well… because they not scary." They not scary as heartless…

"Arg!!"

Suddenly someone was screaming, it making us surprise. But I wasn't to surprise as Tidus…

"I almost got a heart attack after I hear that person screaming!!" he was saying with mad and scare.

"Help! Some one help me!" someone was asking a help and we running to where that guy who asking a help.

"What wrong?" Tidus was asking the person who asks a help.

"My friend! There something was holding him! He was hurt because something was hit him!" the person said with cry and afraid.

I hurry up leaving him and Tidus. I see that person friend was been holding by something. There something glowing yellow behind that person. Suddenly my keyblade appear, only one thing in my mind seeing my keyblade appear…

"_Heartless!"_

Without regret, I attacking that heartless. The heartless was evaded my attack and running away. Tidus came and asking me what has happening.

"I don't know…" I was lying on him. "I see something was hurting him and I attack it, then it gone…"

"Oh…" it looks like Tidus believed me.

"Hey Tidus, would you help this guy? I think I want to check around here, maybe that thing still here."

"Well… Okay, but be careful Sora."

"Kay…" after I saying it, I leaving him and that injure guy. I was looking around here but no sight of that heartless. I decide to go out from this place, maybe the heartless was out there…

A few minute I spent for looking the heartless, but still cannot find the heartless. Where could the heartless go? I was looking and looking around here, what I found was nothing…

"Damn…" I really hate this, that heartless was ruining my day! I should have fun a few minute ago not a trouble! "Where could it go!?" I said with angry.

Why there still a heartless in Destiny Island? The path was close and where could they came? Something was wrong…

Suddenly I hear someone was screaming, I headed to the screaming came. I see that same heartless was trying to attacking someone. I try to stop that heartless, but suddenly someone came and attacking the heartless before me. It was Riku the one who attacking the heartless. The heartless was evading his attack and the heartless was running away again, I was wondering why the heartless only appear one? They use to be many in one group. I hurry up fallowing the heartless before losing the heartless, Riku also fallowing the heartless to.

"Nice costume Sora." He said smile while we fallowing the heartless.

"Thank…" I was looking at his costume, his costume was a werewolf. He has a teeth and some doggy ear, he also has a tail! It cool and cute!

The heartless was running to our class, after the heartless enter our class, the heartless was disappearing. But I see someone was is standing in our class, he was standing in front of window class. It looks like he was looking outside, he must be looking at the festival.

"I smell darkness around him…"

"Really? Is he the one who controlling the heartless?" I was starring at him.

"Maybe…"

I decide to go closer to that boy, but Riku not allowing me.

"You two must be happy each time Halloween day. I was jealous." That boy was turn around and looking at us. "I want to have fun to at Halloween day, but my parent is not allowing me. They were locking me on my room for one mount, they also not giving me a food…" he was begun to cry. "They hurt me, they were let me alone in the darkness… I was so afraid, I was so lonely, and I suffering!" that boy cried.

The heartless was appearing from his shadow, the heartless was attacking us. We were evading the attack, I counter the attack but the heartless was evading it easily. The heartless was moving so fast, it hard to attack the heartless. I and Riku decide to attack the heartless together, I attacking the heartless first. The heartless was evaded by moving to behind, but to bad the heartless not realize Riku was behind the heartless. Riku was hit the heartless, with one hit the heartless was disappear.

We were looking at that boy, he was scare because he seeing us kill that heartless. He was shaking and crying…

"Do… don't get any closer!" he cried. But I was moving closer to that boy. "I said don't get any closer!"

When I close enough to this boy, he was look so afraid to me. "You… must be lonely…" I touch his face. "I know you were hurt, but doesn't that mean you can hurt people to. Do you know if hurting people just make you heart more hurt…" I look at his eyes.

"Wh… what do you know about my feeling!" he look angry.

"I know… because I hurt some else to. I was broken my promise to him, he was really angry at me…" I look at Riku. "But he was forgiving me for anything I do because I also forgiving him for what he do to me." I see Riku was smiling. "You are the same, you forgiving your parent even they were hurting you, make you suffering. You love you parent and want them to understanding you…" I touch his face.

He was beginning to crying. "I…I…" He was trying to say something.

"Just say what you were holding in your heart." I was hugging him.

"I want to have a fun like other kids! I was so jealous seeing them having fun and I can't! Why my parent not understanding me? Why…" He was look at me.

"I don't know… only your parent can answer it." I was look away.

"… "He becomes silent.

I realize this kid was a Nobody. From what he said, his parent doesn't give him a food for one mount. People cannot survive without food for one mount. He must be already dead but he becomes a heartless, his desire was so strong and he makes him turn to Nobody…

He was only tried to survive, not hurting people. But it looks like the darkness was controlling him. He was like Roxas, try to find what is the meaning of his existent.

"Are you… want to meet your own parent?" I ask him.

"My parent… was dead. I… kill them" he was look at me. "Did I… do something horrible?"

"…" he was killing his own parent. "Actually killing is not good. Because killing will not end your suffering, just make it more badly. I don't thing we cannot solve your problem…"

"He still can change Sora." I look at Riku. "He still has a hope."

"Do I?" he also looking at Riku.

"Yes, you just like me, trapping in the darkness. But darkness can also show you the way to escape from your prison. Use the power of darkness for something good, darkness not always an evil power. You just have to control your power, so that how to make you change…"

That boy was smiling "Really?"

"You know, I think the problem just solve now…" I was smiling. "You should be happy now because you can be a normal boy if you want to. Just no more hurting people okay?"

"Yeah! I promise!" he looks so happy.

"Good! Now let has enjoy the festival!"

xXxXxXxXx

That boy was having a good time in the festival. I don't see any sad feeling anymore on his heart. I was so glad he could be like a normal person who has a heart even he was a Nobody. I think yesterday he only been control by darkness and using the heartless to attacking the teacher, but now after we solve his problem, we still need to watch him. Maybe the darkness was out of control again and he needs our help.

"You know Riku…"

"Yeah?" he looks at me.

"Maybe I was wrong about Nobody, I mean they can change if I not killing them. Nobody does have a heart, but they just lock the heart…" I look at the sky. "Now I feel sorry to them…"

"I don't think all the Nobody can change Sora, I mean like Xemnes, if you still let him alive, I think he will try to get Kingdom Heart again." Riku was sighing.

"Hmm… I guess you right. Past is a past, I cannot change the past, either you or the other people. Well… let just think about the future." I was smiling.

"Yeah…"

Riku was giving me a present. It was kinda surprising me because I never thought I will get a present at Halloween day.

"Thank, can I open it now?"

"Sure…"

I open the present. Inside the present I see a fruit were looks like a star. "Paopu fruit?" I look at Riku.

"Happy Halloween Sora." And he was kissing me!

xXxXxXxXx

**

* * *

Author Note: **Done! Happy Halloween guys! I hope you like it!  
My country never has a Halloween day! So I was really wondering what looks like Halloween day.

**Kairi: **Hey Ventus,why I not appear at all at the festival?**  
Me: ** So sorry Kairi! It just I don't really want to put you on my story…**  
Kairi:** Hah… Sora was with Riku, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka was together. Why I always alone…**  
Me:** Sorry… (Hugging her)**  
Kairi: **It alright I use to be like this… (Almost crying)**  
Me:** Don't worry Kai! I was still a single to! No one like me… (Almost cry to)**  
Kairi: **Thank you… I also understand how it feels. Thank for understand me to Ventus…**  
Roxas: **…Why the girl always easy crying. (Sighed)**  
Me:** That because we were sensitive not like you guys! You guys sometime were meanie.**  
Roxas: ** (Sighed again) Sorry…**  
Me and Kairi: **It alright…**  
Me, Kairi and Roxas: **Don't forget to review this story please…


End file.
